


nightshade morrowless

by kimaracretak



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Cannibalism, Established Relationship, F/F, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Is it technically cannibalism if ur girlfriend's a Maia





	nightshade morrowless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meritmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meritmut/gifts).



> cannibal kisses for u beloved

The first bite doesn't even break the skin.

"Come now," Melian says, voice low in the twilight. "You're capable of more."

Galadriel scowls behind the long fall of her hair, wrists flexing against her bonds. "You know what I've tasted," she says. "You know what I want."

"You know I am no elf." Melian presses closer, hot against Galadriel's bare skin. "You know exactly what I want you to take."

Galadriel kisses her hard, bound hands reaching for Melian's hair. The second bite draws blood.

"Good," Melian gasps, voice breaking with pleasure. "Harder."

After the third, Galadriel's teeth hit bone.


End file.
